


wrangling ghosts

by girlsarewolves



Series: tumblr askbox fills [7]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: It's been two months since she wandered back across Kisa's path, buckling under the weight of pretending she was fine and running from the life she'd cobbled together with Richard and Seth Gecko. For some reason seeking out Kisa instead of her brother, perhaps not ready to face him until she had properly wrangled her ghosts.





	wrangling ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).



> For the prompt: "two roads"

* * *

"Do you ever still...feel him? Hear him?"

 

Kisa hesitates, purses her lips; she could tell a white lie of course, offer some empty words of comfort. Or she could be brutally honest. She thinks that Kate would prefer the latter, because she is here, with Kisa, - not with Scott, not with the Geckos.

 

"Yes. I thought that the more time went by, the more distance between me and the last time he was near me, the less often it would happen. But there are still plenty of days where I hear his voice in my ear, and my skin crawls because part of me is still within that temple, still in his grasp." 

 

Something akin to horror and relief flashes in Kate's sad, blue eyes. Both are followed by shame, by her head bowing so that her hair falls in a dark curtain around her face. "Sometimes it feels like she's still in me. I just, wondered if, even if it was different for you, if sometimes Malvado haunted you, too."

 

Kisa reaches over with both hands and tucks the curtain back behind Kate's ears, her fingers tenderly enveloping her face. "More than I want to admit. But then I remember the last time I looked in his eyes, as he dissolved into ash, knowing that I had won. I had beaten him, broken him down, and destroyed him. It might not be noble or holy, but that moment, that feeling? It is sacred. Yours is too."

 

Kate smiles, watery-eyed and full of gratitude. Her hands move to Kisa's, just clutching them there at her face. It's been two months since she wandered back across Kisa's path, buckling under the weight of pretending she was fine and running from the life she'd cobbled together with Richard and Seth Gecko. For some reason seeking out Kisa instead of her brother, perhaps not ready to face him until she had properly wrangled her ghosts.

 

It had caught Kisa off guard when Kate had crept into her room one morning, crawling into the bed and scooting up against her - not so much like a child searching comfort as a kindred spirit searching for closeness. It had become a quiet, wordless ritual between them; Kate kept to Kisa's schedule, sleeping with the culebra she'd once hated, curving her body to fit against the older woman's.

 

Tonight is the first time they had spoken.

 

Kisa let her thumbs stroke Kate's cheeks and leaned forward, awkwardly, pressing a kiss to the girl's forehead. The gesture feels off, out of place, so much sordid history between them. But that doesn't matter now, here, in the blacked out bedroom where their paths have merged quietly, without violence and bloodshed and machinations. "Even your God would not deny you that moment, the relief it brings you, I am certain."

 

Kate laughs at that, though it almost sounds more like a sob, strangled and bitter. "I'm not sure I believe in Him anymore," she confesses. "And after everything I've done, maybe it would be better if it was all make believe."

 

"Sometimes the gods disappoint us, Kate," Kisa whispers. "Sometimes worse. I would know." She does not add that she knows both sides of it, can't quite bring herself to. In her world, gods have been imperfect and selfish and cruel for centuries; this is something Kate is still learning. 

 

"Thank you." She scoots closer then, pressing up so close that Kisa can feel her blood pumping throughout her entire body. Her face finds its way to the crook of her neck, and there is something obscenely intimate about it, a boundary they had not crossed before, and Kisa is uncertain of crossing now. But Kate doesn't say anything more, doesn't make any other moves, just lays there pressed tight like she's hiding away.

 

Kisa lets her. You do what you have to to live with your ghosts.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for this fandom much and not in a long, looong time so I hope this is okay!


End file.
